Weiss helps Scrat bury his Acorn
by Sniphles2000
Summary: When Scrat the Saber-Toothed Squirrel travels to a strange land, he is desperate to securely hide his acorn away for the Winter. Thankfully, a certain white-haired Heiress is here to help...


"Nng… Hrmmmm…!"

_The grunting of a very small and unhappy creature echoed through the halls of the Beacon Academy dorm rooms. You wouldn't find this creature locally as it had traveled oh so far, but it was necessary for what he had in mind. Scrat the Saber-Toothed Squirrel had come straight from the ice age and into this new land known as Remnant with one mission in mind; To bury his acorn for the winter._

_See, Scrat had been to pretty much every corner he could physically reach to hide this tasty treat. He had been all over the icy wilderness, to the land of the dinosaurs and even as far as the center of the earth to the empty reaches of space. Yet despite all this, nowhere would work for his precious acorn. So having split from the ragtag group of mammals he usually bumped into, Scrat was now in this mysterious fantasy land. It was full of monsters and very strange people who were surely out to get his nut, but he would endure. It was all to survive the winter after all._

_Now Scrat had managed to get into a very large structure, something he had assumed was an odd type of mountain or iceberg but was actually a building. A building full of likely dangerous individuals. So clutching his acorn tightly, the bug-eyed, bushy-tailed little rodent crept through the halls in hopes of finding a safe spot._

_At this moment in time there just so happened to be another person walking through the hallway, rounding a corner and ending up right in front of Scrat. Weiss Schnee, the former Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, was simply going about her business and heading back to her dorm room after a sparring match with another student. Dressed in her usual white combat skirt and boots, she was humming away to herself before locking eyes with the small creature just ahead of her._

"Huh? What in the… What are _you_!?"

_Weiss called out initially in disgust and shock, noticing the foreign creature instantly. She had never been a fan of rodents, often associated with filth and uncleanliness, plus the fact that she didn't recognize what this thing actually was meant that she was on a bit of an edge at first._

"Nng!"

_Scrat froze on the spot when the larger human spotted him. Was this it!? Was this woman going to thieve his acorn like the other red squirrel? He clutched it tightly to his own chest, sending a harsh glare straight towards the Heiress while sneering at her. No one would take his precious acorn from him, not even her!_

_Now Weiss wasn't completely heartless. She knew when someone, even a squirrel, was scared and was actually a little fluent in Squirrel herself. So to hopefully calm this little guy down, she sighed and loosened up, approaching at a slow pace with her hands in an easy motion._

"Hey, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. _Ahem_. What are you doing here?"

_While still incredibly cautious, Scrat heeded the white woman's words. Just looking at her gave him an odd feeling, a sense of… Home. Very white and blue, like the ice lands he was native to. In fact, she reminded him of an iceberg he would usually try to bury his acorn inside._

_Deciding the at least give her a chance, Scrat inched closer and nodded to his acorn, all the while eyeing Weiss up more and more._

"Mm! Mrr…!"

_Weiss understood the message loud and clear because of course, she did. She tilted her head slightly and crouched down on her toes to be closer to Scrat's level, giving him a curious look._

"You want to bury your acorn here?"

"Mhm!"

_The little squirrel nodded rapidly while closing his eyes, shaking the acorn in his claws slightly as he did. He was glad there was at least someone who knew what he wanted, so perhaps she could also help._

"Hmmm…"

_Weiss placed her pinkie finger against her chin as she thought of places where Scrat could hide his acorn away. Nowhere in the dorm building seemed like it would be very secure, at least in her opinion, and she would hate to have to send the little squirrel all the way to the school. It seemed they were in a bit of a predicament._

"I don't think you're going to find anywhere here. I'm sorry."

_Scrat stared at Weiss. He stared at her long and hard, thinking to himself. While he was about to throw a tantrum over having nowhere to hide his acorn, he had an idea, one that meant he might just be looking at that place._

_With a stomp of his clawed foot, he pointed right at Weiss before thrusting his acorn out at her, looking down and away._

"Hng!"

"What?"

_Needless to say, Weiss went red in the face. She knew exactly what Scrat was asking of her, and it was certainly quite a request. To do something like that so suddenly…_

"You want _me _to take it? But...Surely there must be somewhere else!"

"Ngng! Mm!"

_The Saber-toothed Squirrel shook his head and once again thrust the nut outwards, hoping the emphasis the point he was clearly making._

_Could Weiss really do this? Could she take the acorn for Scrat once he had buried it inside of her? Well, she was a huntress in training after all who was supposed to help people, plus she was in quite a generous mood today. Which all led up to…_

"_Sigh _Fine. I'll be happy to keep you acorn hidden, little Squirrel. Just… One second."

_Still, in the squatting position, Weiss reached under her dress and hooked her delicate fingers between the sides of her white panties. Once secured, she quickly tugged them down to her knees before pulling each foot out of them and stuffing the underwear into the chest area of her dress for later._

_Now with the hiding place exposed, Weiss proceeded to lay on her back and raise her lower half so her legs were up against the wall. She promptly spread them out wide into the splits which caused the skirt to fall down, showing off her primed and ready slit and asshole to the hallway, and of course Scrat. They were practically begging for this nut._

_With a sure look, Weiss nodded towards the Squirrel with a smile._

"I'm ready."

"Gagh! Mmmm!"

_Scrat's expression instantly turned to one of pure excitement and glee as he saw the new hiding place for his acorn. Without a moment to spare, the small creature sprinted towards Weiss and jumped up on to her, climbing her chest and abdomen before finding a new perch on top of her thighs._

_The Squirrel turned his sights down towards the Schnee's asshole, that tight, secure sphincter which was practically puckered in anticipation for the acorn. It would surely make an ideal hiding place until he needed it again. With one goal in mind, Scrat violently raised the acorn high above his head with the pointed end down before screaming loudly and slamming it downwards._

"RAAAAAAAAGH!"

"G-Gagh~!"

_Weiss cried out in pure bliss as she felt the large nut get forced into her anus, stretching the walls of her hole wide as the main tip of the acorn entered her. It was much bigger than she anticipated, but she would hold on for this small creature._

"Grrr… Nng! Nng! NNG!"

_Scrat was just a little frustrated at how the acorn struggled to get fully into the aching asshole. With the nut still mostly sticking out but somewhat held in its current position, the saber-toothed squirrel climbed up on to his treat and began to stomp on it as hard as he could. He lept, jumped, slammed his clawed feet down onto the top of the acorn in an attempt to force it in more._

_And sure enough, it worked. With each stomp the acorn slowly but surely inched its way further into Weiss' ass, each time with a soft squishing sound and a squeal from the young Heiress._

"Ah~! Mm~! Oh that's… Almost there~!"

_Through Weiss' intense moans, she managed to call out some encouragement to Scrat. She felt the entire size of the acorn just about inside of her, only needing one final push to really get there. She tried her best to suck and pull the nut further inside with her inner muscles, helping as much as she could in the current situation._

_Her smooth slit was already drenched at this point from the pleasure she received from this act, though it didn't matter here. All that mattered was securing Scrat's acorn._

_Scrat could easily see that he was almost there with the acorn. It just needed one final, strong, hearty stomp…_

"Nng… GRAAAAAGH!"

_Scrat jumped up as high as his little legs could take him and came straight down, both feet slamming onto the acorn in a thunderous fashion which finally got it all the way into Weiss' anus. Now only the tough cupule was sticking out of the asshole right against it, although this was fine as Scrat could pull it out later that way._

_With a proud smile on his muzzle, the squirrel folded his arms before giving one of Weiss' asscheeks a supportive, thankful tap._

_With Weiss' squeals finally dying down as the acorn adjusted to her tight hole, she could catch her breath and look up towards Scrat. She felt a similar sense of pride within herself thanks to having helped this creature in need. She did it, she was practically a huntress already._

"_Pant pant_ Well there you go~ Your acorn is safe with me, I promise~"

_Scrat gave a serious nod before climbing off of Weiss and standing next to her head. With a single grunt of confirmation, he gave the pretty iceberg's face a little pat before scurrying off down the hallway. Weiss could see him moving straight down it, moving on all fours before rounding a corner and disappearing from sight._

"Hm… I'll see him again."

_Weiss mumbled to herself as she lowered her body and got back on her feet steadily. Her body was still slightly shaken and adjusting to the foreign object taking refuge in her ass, but she could hold it. Weiss was willing to clench and keep a hold of this acorn for as long as she needed to until Scrat came back for it anyway. _

_That's what a true Huntress would do after all._


End file.
